Farewell
by Shiragami Aiko
Summary: Kisah tentang dua orang sahabat kecil yang baru menyadari perasaan masing-masing saat salah seorang dari mereka harus pergi. "Tadi itu, 'karena... Aku menyukaimu."/"Shika-kun!"/"Happy Valentine, Ino-hime."/ Hello, this is my first fic. May to R&R, pls?:


Hello, my name is Aiko & this is my first fic. So, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Characters- Masashi Kishimoto; Story- mine

**Pair:** Shika x Ino

**Genre:** Friendship & Romance

**Warning:** AU, abal, gaje, miss-typo, *maybe* a 'lil bit OOC

R&R, please? :) But don't flame, maybe just a constructive criticism.

* * *

**Farewell**

**By: **Shiragami Aiko

* * *

_Konoha City, 9 years ago_

Suatu sore yang cerah di Konoha. Seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang memandangi gumpalan awan yang seperti kapas dari jendela kamarnya. Langit berwarna jingga seakan mengajaknya melihat pemandangan yang lain; matahari terbenam. Namun, kembalinya sang Surya ke peraduannya adalah sesuatu yang terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan sendirian. Gadis kecil itu pun turun dari jendela & keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tou-chan..." sang putri kecil memanggil ayahnya yang sedang duduk di beranda rumah, "Tou-chan, Ino boleh ke rumah Shika-kun, nggak? Ino mau main sama Shika-kun."

Sang ayah tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "Boleh, Ino-hime sayang, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya? Jangan merepotkan Shikamaru juga", jawabnya, "oh iya, salam untuk Shikaku ya." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berlari kecil menuju sebuah rumah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Ino agak tertegun melihat tumpukan kardus yang ada di depan rumah itu. Tapi keterkejutannya hilang begitu seseorang menyapanya.

"Ino-chan, ada apa ke sini?"

"Ah, Shika-kun!" Ino berlari menuju orang - tepatnya, anak kecil - yang menyapanya tadi, & menarik tangannya. "Aku mau ngajak kamu main! Mau ikut nggak, Shika-kun? Tapi bilang dulu sama Shikaku-jiichan..."

"Ya sudah, aku bilang ke Tou-san dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini ya, Ino-chan." Anak kecil itu, Shikamaru, pun masuk sebentar ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Ino. "Tou-san bilang boleh. Jadi kita mau main kemana, Ino-chan?"

"Ke taman bunga saja yuk? Aku mau lihat matahari terbenam", ajak Ino. Dua bocah itu pun pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

"Waah! Mataharinya cantik banget!" Pekik Ino kagum. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "menurut kamu bagaimana, Shika-kun?"

"Biasa saja ah", tanggap Shikamaru pendek. Melihat wajah Ino yang ditekuk saat mendengar pendapatnya, Shikamaru melanjutkan, "menurutku, awan yang berarak di langit itu jauh lebih indah".

"Masa sih? Itu 'kan cuma awan", gumam Ino, "tapi terserah Shika-kun sih..."

Setelah itu, suasana hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara, semuanya terpukau pada satu objek berwarna senja yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Ino kembali membuka mulutnya setelah sang Surya lenyap, digantikan oleh langit gelap. "Hm, besok kamu ulang tahun ya, Shika-kun..." Ujar Ino, "kayaknya aku nggak bisa kasih hadiah buat kamu deh, _gomennasai_ ya Shika-kun".

Shikamaru, tak beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di padang rumput, menjawab, "Nggak apa-apa, Ino-chan." Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Nggak boleh gitu, aku harus ngasih sesuatu buat kamu!", protesnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shika-kun, kenapa tadi di luar rumahmu banyak sekali kardus & barang-barang? Ayahmu sedang beres-beres rumah ya?"

Kali ini Shikamaru duduk bersila, matanya menerawang. "Bukan", jawabnya pelan, "Tou-san bukan sedang beres-beres."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Kami akan pindah rumah."

Deg.

"E... Eh? Yang benar, Shika-kun?" Tanya Ino, berharap ia salah dengar. Namun ternyata pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ya", ujar Shikamaru, wajahnya terlihat agak sedih, "Tou-san bilang masa kerjanya di Konoha sudah habis, sekarang ia ditempatkan di Oto."

Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian memaksakan untuk bertanya lagi, "l-lalu... Kalian berangkatnya kapan?"

Shikamaru juga diam, sebelum akhirnya terpaksa menjawab dengan getir, "besok siang, Ino-chan. Jadi aku nggak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku & ulang tahunmu di sini. _Gomennasai_ ya."

"Nggak! Shika-kun pasti bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu di Konoha, kok!" Tukas Ino, membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap Ino putus asa, "bagaimana bisa, Ino-chan? Dan bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

"Besok aku tunggu Shika-kun di sini, pagi-pagi sekali", kata Ino, "aku... Aku punya sesuatu buat Shika-kun. Nggak usah memikirkan ulang tahunku."

Meski kebingungan, Shikamaru merasa tidak mampu menolak permintaan terakhir dari sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Baiklah... Jam berapa?" Tanyanya.

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Sebelum matahari terbit. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, oke."

Hening lagi. Angin malam meniup pelan rambut _blonde _Ino yang terpotong pendek. Ino sendiri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shika-kun..."

"Ng? Kenapa, Ino-chan?" Ujar Shikamaru heran.

"..."

"Ino-chan?"

"Jangan..." Kata Ino terputus-putus, kepalanya masih menunduk, "jangan lupakan aku & teman-temanmu di Konoha ya..."

Shikamaru mengacak-acak pelan rambut Ino, tersenyum sedih. "Tentu saja..." Katanya, "aku tidak akan melupakan Konoha... & Ino-chan."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Kali ini Ino yang tersenyum, menatap Shikamaru. "Terima kasih, Shika-kun."

* * *

_September, 22nd; 4.30 a:m_

"Wah wah, tumben kau bangun pagi sekali, Hime" Ujar Yamanaka Inoichi, terkejut melihat putri semata wayangnya sudah bangun, "memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Tou-chan, Ino mau ke taman sama Shika-kun", terang Ino dengan nada agak sedih, "katanya Shika-kun mau pindah ke Oto, kan? Lagipula hari ini ulang tahunnya Shika-kun. Boleh ya, Tou-chan?"

"Sepagi ini?" Kening Inoichi berkerut. "Tapi baiklah Hime, kau boleh pergi. Jangan nakal ya."

"Iya, Tou-chan. Jaa~" Ino pun beranjak dari kediaman Yamanaka & kini menuju ke taman.

Setibanya di sana, ternyata Shikamaru sudah menunggunya. "Ino-chan", panggil Shikamaru. "Ah, Shika-kun sudah datang rupanya", sahut Ino sambil tersenyum & menghampiri Shikamaru, "_otanjoubi_ _omedetou_, Shika-kun. Ini hadiahmu."

"_Ne_, _arigatou_ Ino-chan", Shikamaru meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang disodorkan oleh Ino & membukanya. Isinya sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kunai kecil. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Kalung? Ino-chan, mana ada anak laki-laki yang memakai kalung? Ini 'kan buat perempuan."

"Huuh, yang penting aku sudah memberimu hadiah!" Ino cemberut. "Lagipula aku 'kan nggak tahu hadiah apa yang harus diberikan kalau anak laki-laki berulang tahun, Shika-kun." "Haa~ _Mendokusai_~", Shikamaru pura-pura mendesah, lalu memakai kalungnya, "tapi nggak apa-apa, aku suka kok."

"Benarkah?" Mata Ino terbelalak senang. "Yaaay! Eh Shika-kun, hari ini kita jalan-jalan keliling Konoha yuk!"

Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat kebingungan. "Eh? Tapi aku 'kan berangkat nanti siang, mana sempat?"

"Masih sempat kok", jawab Ino. Ia langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru & membawanya berlari bersamanya, "makanya harus berangkatnya dari sekarang! Hhehe... Kita main ke gedung akademi dulu ya!"

"Eh-hei! I-iya, tung... Waaaa! Ino-chan, lepas!"

Hn, dasar bocah. ^^

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah mereka mengelilingi Konoha...

"Hah, hah...", Shikamaru tersengal-sengal setelah tadi mengejar Ino yang mendahuluinya. "Ino-chan, sudah selesai 'kan, jalan-jalannya? Sekarang giliranku mengajakmu ke bandara."

Ino, yang berdiri di depan Shikamaru, menoleh & memasang raut wajah sedih. "Shika-kun, kamu nggak akan pergi sekarang 'kan?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Tentu saja aku harus pergi sekarang, Ino-chan. Orangtuaku sudah menunggu. Lagipula pesawatnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Shikamaru sudah bangkit & hendak berjalan mendahului Ino ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja, gadis kecil berambut pirang itu yang melakukannya.

"Shika-kun... Hiks, hiks, jangan pergi..." Isak Ino di punggung Shikamaru. Hening, hanya terdengar tangisan kecil Ino disana. Posisi mereka pun tidak berubah. Hingga akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, Shikamaru melepas tangan Ino yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan perlahan.

"Ino-chan", panggil Shikamaru pelan, "jangan menangis. Aku juga sedih karena harus meninggalkanmu & kota Konoha ini, tapi ini keputusan Tou-san. Aku tidak bisa menentangnya. Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan melupakanmu, teman-teman akademi, & seluruh kenangan di Konoha. Aku 'kan sudah janji."

"Hiks, hiks... K-kamu janji, Shika-kun? Jangan lupakan kami..."

"_I_ _promise_. Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Ino-chan, karena..."

"Karena... Apa?"

"I, itu... Ah, sudahlah. _Mendokusai_", Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kita akan terlambat jika terus berada disini, Ino-chan. Ayo."

* * *

_At_ _Konoha_ _Airport..._

"Shika, kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha lagi?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut _soft pink._

"Huaaa, Shika... Kami akan merindukanmuu~" Rengek seorang anak kecil lain yang bertubuh agak gen - ups, maksudnya, agak berisi. Ia sudah akan memeluk tubuh Shikamaru jika tidak ditahan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jangan lama-lama di Oto ya. Kasihan Ino-san." Ujar anak kecil berambut _raven _dengan nada penuh arti. Ino & Shikamaru sukses mendelik ke arahnya.

"_Teme_, kau ini..." Teman anak itu, yang berambut pirang & bermata _sapphire, _hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Haa~, kalian ini", ujar Shikamaru sambil mendesah panjang, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis _pink _tadi, "Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali lagi kesini, Sakura. Tergantung oleh pekerjaan ayahku", kemudian ia beralih - dengan agak _sweatdrop _- ke anak lain yang masih berusaha memeluknya, "err, Chouji, jangan coba-coba memelukku~ Ya, tentu aku akan merindukan kalian juga. Kau, Sasuke", Shikamaru mendelik lagi ke arah bocah _raven, _"_mungkin _aku tak akan lama. _Mendokusai_, sepertinya akal & usiamu tak sejalan ya? Masih kecil sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Naruto, urus si _Teme_-mu ini. Dia merepotkan, kau tahu." Setelah berujar kepada si bocah pirang, ia menatap Ino, yang balas menatapnya.

"Shika-kun", sahut Ino pelan, "apa maksudmu tadi, 'karena'? 'Karena' apa?"

"Ah, benar juga", mungkin tak ada yang menyadari semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipi Shikamaru sekarang, "ikut aku, Ino-chan."

Keheranan, Ino mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang membawa mereka ke pintu bandara yang sepi. "Ada apa, Shika-kun?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Aaa~ I, itu~ Emm..."

"Katakan saja, lama sekali kamu~"

"Tadi itu, 'karena'... Aku menyukaimu."

Ino berhenti, mulutnya ternganga. "Hah? A, apa? Kamu bilang apa barusan?"

"_Mendokusai_, aku benci pengulangan", desah Shikamaru, rona merah muncul lagi di wajahnya, "Kubilang, aku menyukaimu, Ino-chan. Jangan suruh aku mengulanginya lagi."

Tak ada yang berbicara. Ino menunduk, menghindari tatapan Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah", ucapan Shikamaru membuat Ino tersentak kaget, "aku cuma mau bilang itu saja. Sisanya terserah padamu, toh kita masih kecil & aku akan pindah ke Oto, jadi..."

"A-aku juga, Shika-kun!"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga... Suka... Padamu."

Kali ini Shikamaru bahkan tak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah karena malu.

"Jadi..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita tidak tahu soal itu, 'kan?" potong Shikamaru, "jika ada umur, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, & kita akan lihat bagaimana perasaan masing-masing pada saat itu."

* * *

_9 Years Later, at Suna International University_

Kota Suna, yang terkenal sebagai 'kota pendidikan' di negara Kaze, siang ini terlihat ramai oleh para pelajar & mahasiswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan jam belajar mereka. Termasuk di Universitas Internasional Suna. Mahasiswa dari berbagai fakultas bergabung di halaman kampus, mengobrol, & sebagainya, setelah seharian berkutat dengan tugas-tugas & makalah dari dosen mereka. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang, poninya menutupi sebelah bagian wajahnya yang cantik. Ia sibuk berbicara dengan sahabatnya yang berambut _soft pink _panjang dengan penuh semangat.

"... Lalu, kau tahu, _forehead? _Dia menyapaku! Kau dengar, menyapaku! Oh, _Kami-Sama_, bahagianya diriku~"

"_Pig, _sudahlah, aku bosan mendengar cerita pendekatanmu dengan si Sai itu", tukas gadis _pink _bernama Sakura tersebut sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya yang terurai, "disamping itu, apa Shikamaru sudah menghubungimu lagi?"

Senyum Ino - sang gadis pirang itu - pun memudar. Ia menunduk. "Terakhir ia menghubungiku saat kita SMP dulu", gumamnya sedih, "aku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang."

Sakura bisa merasakan kekecewaan dalam nada suara Ino, maka ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan prihatin. "Sudahlah, jangan cemas. Ia pasti baik-baik saja, hanya sedang terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat menghubungimu", hiburnya, "bagaimana jika hari ini kita ke pulang ke Konoha?Sekedar melepas penat. Lagipula, Naruto mengajakku, Sasuke-kun, Sai, & Kakashi-sensei ke sana. Reuni kelas 1-7 KJHS, kau tahu."

"Huh, seandainya saja kelasku juga mengadakan reuni", desah Ino. "Baiklah, mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa lebih baik disana."

* * *

_At Konoha City..._

_*Ino's PoV*_

Setelah 9 tahun, menurutku Konoha tidak banyak berubah. Bangunan-bangunan tua masih berdiri kokoh, gedung akademiku saat masih kecil juga masih ada, & patung wajah para walikota Konoha juga masih terpahat di dinding tebing, hanya terdapat satu wajah baru disana. Ah, tentu, pasti walikota baru yang dikatakan Tou-san minggu lalu. Walikota pertama & satu-satunya di Konoha yang merupakan seorang wanita, setelah bertahun-tahun kota ini berdiri.

Aku & Sakura menelusuri tempat dimana dulu kami & anak-anak di Konoha biasa bermain. Mulai dari hutan yang mengelilingi kota kecil ini, halaman akademi, hingga taman bunga. Tempat terakhir ini memang kenangan tersendiri dihatiku. Saat melihatnya, aku jadi merindukan teman lamaku. Shika-kun. Ah, _baka _Ino, sudahlah.

Jika teringat dengan Shika-kun, otomatis aku juga mengingat perkataannya dulu, saat kami terakhir bertemu. Apakah sekarang ia masih menyukaiku? Atau tidak? Yah, itu hanya _Kami-Sama_ & dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Tapi aku sendiri masih menyukainya. Selama ini aku mendekati pemuda-pemuda lain hanya agar aku bisa melupakannya. Walau memang tidak berhasil, sih.

"... Ino", panggil Sakura. Ah, aku melamun tadi. Pantas saja. Sekarang kami sedang berada di kafe dekat taman bunga. Aku memandang Sakura, "ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kau masih ingin mengelilingi Konoha lagi? Sekarang sudah sore. Mungkin kau ingin menikmati _sunset_?"

"Yah, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk", ungkapku, "tapi mungkin aku akan menikmatinya sendiri. Kau pulang saja duluan."

"Tentu, tentu. Aku tahu apa yang kau tunggu saat ini", jawab Sakura sambil menatapku penuh arti. Apa lagi sekarang? Dasar jidat. "Aku lebih suka menyaksikan _sunset _disini dengan Sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Lagipula, Sasuke-kun bilang ia akan menjemput ke rumahku. Reuninya berlangsung nanti malam. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Jaa~_"

"_Jaa~, _selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke_-kun, _Sakura-_chan_." Balasku setengah mengejek. _Envy? Yeah, maybe. _Dan satu lagi, memangnya hanya ke acara reuni saja membuat dia harus dijemput oleh kekasihnya itu? Cih, dasar pasangan langgeng. Minggu kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 7 Februari, mereka telah resmi berpacaran selama 5 tahun. Kuulangi, 5 tahun! Kenapa mereka tidak langsung menikah saja sekalian? _Kuso. _Dasar Sakura _forehead _& Sasuke _raven-chickenbutt. _Pasangan yang amat sangat cocok.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari kafe, aku terus memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah taman. Secara tak langsung, ingatanku 9 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali.

_"... 'karena'... Aku menyukaimu."_

_Shika-kun..._

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku. Hei, tunggu. Kenapa aku menangis? _Baka_. Bodoh sekali. Tak perlu sebegitunya hanya karena memikirkan Shika-kun, 'kan?

Pandanganku ke arah taman bunga menangkap sesuatu yang agak janggal. Ada seseorang disana. Hei, sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun 'kan? Dari sini aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya, tapi sepertinya...

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Aku harus kesana untuk membuktikannya. Aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursiku & keluar dari kafe, setengah berlari menuju taman. Langit sudah mulai memerah, berarti sudah senja. Aku tak peduli lagi soal itu saat ini, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa penglihatanku tidak salah. Aku berhenti tepat 2 meter di belakang sosok itu. Ini jarak yang cukup untukku memperhatikannya. Ya, aku mengenalinya, meski telah lama kami berpisah. Sosoknya, rambutnya, benda yang dipegangnya...

Kalung berbandul kunai. Astaga, itu...!

"Nara... Shikamaru..." Ujarku lambat-lambat, berharap orang itu mendengar suaraku. Ia menoleh, berarti harapanku terkabul. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu lambat. Dan...

"Ino-chan? Kaukah itu?"

"Shika-kun!" Jeritku bahagia, berlari ke arahnya yang sudah berdiri menghadapku. Aku menabrak & memeluknya, kegelisahanku selama bertahun-tahun ini pun sirna. "Shika-kun, ternyata benar ini kau!"

_Kami-Sama_, rasanya aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Shika-kun mendekapku erat. "Ino-chan, aku merindukanmu..."

"Begitu pula aku..." Balasku.

Lama sekali kami diam, hingga tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Kami pun duduk di rerumputan & mengobrol. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Shika-kun. Ia tak banyak berubah, rambutnya masih diikat ke atas seperti saat masih kecil dulu, seperti ayahnya. Wajah malasnya juga masih belum banyak berubah. Tapi kini ia telah menjelma sebagai pemuda yang lebih dewasa, wajahnya lebih tirus & tegas, tubuhnya lebih tegap. Hanya satu yang belum kuketahui perubahannya. Perasaannya yang dulu. Masihkah?

"... Ino-chan?" Astaga, aku melamun lagi. _Kuso_. "A-ada apa, Shika-kun?" Tanyaku. Ia tak menjawab, hanya berbaring memandangi langit malam bertaburan bintang. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"Aku mau berkata sesuatu padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Soal perkataanku padamu, 9 tahun yang lalu..."

Deg. Ini yang sejak tadi kuherankan. "I-itu..."

"Aku... Berubah pikiran."

A-apa? Kumohon, Shika-kun, jangan bilang kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Karena aku masih menyukaimu. Ah, bukan. Aku menyayangimu. Eh, tunggu. Tidak begitu juga, barangkali aku... Aku...

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, selama ini aku bukannya menyukaimu, tapi..."

"'Tapi'?"

"'Tapi'... Mencintaimu."

Eh? Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Wajahku serasa memanas. "A-apa yang kaubicarakan, Shika-kun? Cinta? T-tidak biasanya kau berkata hal-hal seperti itu."

Shika-kun mendesah panjang, masih menatap langit. Tapi, segelap apapun langit malam, bisa kulihat wajahnya juga memerah. "_Mendokusai_~ Usia mengubah segalanya 'kan?"

"Segalanya, kecuali hati. Fufufu."

"Yah, soal itu..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Shika-kun."

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku juga... Yah, aku juga mencintaimu selama ini."

Kini kami saling menatap dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Aku masih tak percaya ini kenyataan. Yang benar saja, mimpikah aku? Tapi ini terlalu indah untuk dibilang sebagai mimpi.

"Jadi, Ino-chan..." Shika-kun memecah keheningan diantara kami, "maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Err~ Aku tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis atau apapun itu, tapi~"

"Itu tidak penting, Shika-kun", potongku, sambil menunduk, "aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Tak perlu jadi romantis atau apapun itu jika itu bukan sifat aslimu. Aku menerimamu dengan segala sifat aslimu."

"_Arigatou_, Hime."

Hening lagi. Tak lama kemudian...

"_Happy_ _Valentine_, Ino-hime."

"Eh? _Valentine_?" Ujarku terkejut. Hei, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Tunggu, ini Februari, & seminggu yang lalu itu tanggal 7. Berarti, sekarang tanggal 14?

Shika-kun tertawa melihatku kebingungan. "Kau tidak berubah, masih pelupa seperti dulu. Memangnya kau tidak lihat dari tadi, dimana-mana nuansanya berwarna _pink?_"

"Ah, _a-ano_~" _Kuso_, pantas saja dari tadi si _forehead _Sakura meledekku terus! Jadi gara-gara ini? Kubalas ia nanti! _Baka_! Dasar jidat!

"Ayo", ajak Shika-kun sambil berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "kalau kau belum tahu, tadi Sasuke mengundangku ke pesta _valentine _di rumah Sakura. Mereka - teman-teman kita di akademi - sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa aku sedang berada disini. Hanya kau yang sengaja tidak kuberitahu."

"Jadi begitu, ya? Hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu? Pantas saja tadi Sakura mengajakku ke Konoha lagi & berkata akan ada reuni kelas 1-7 KJHS." Tukasku, pura-pura marah. Tapi tak lama aku tertawa & menggenggam tangan Shika-kun, "yah, paling tidak aku sudah bertemu denganmu, bukan? Ayo, kita bergegas. Aku ingin 'balas dendam' pada si _pinky forehead _itu."

Kami pun meninggalkan taman sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan otakku pun terus berputar untuk mencari cara agar dapat membalas Sakura. Kalian punya pendapat? Fufufu~

.

.

.

. _OWARI_ .


End file.
